


Sword Art Online: Hikaru's story

by TheFlyingPirate



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingPirate/pseuds/TheFlyingPirate
Summary: Hikaru is a 13 year old Japanese American when the whole SAO debacle started. He has just moved to Japan two years prior after his father death. Growing up his whole life in America it was hard for him to adapt to the new culture and he saw SAO as a chance of finally making some friends in this new country, he didn't expect though what happened next.
Relationships: Ayano Keiko | Silica/Original Male Character(s), Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

November 6th, 2022

Perspective Hikaru Scott:

“I’ll be off visiting your grandmother, Hikaru, I should be back at around 5:30 for dinner” My mother said waiting at the door for my reply.

“Okay mom! see you then” I shouted down from my room.

I’ve waited for a couple of seconds after I heard the door shut before plugging in the new NerveGear I’ve just gotten and prepared to finally join the world of the newly released and highly Anticipated VRMMORPG Sword Art Online or SAO. I was one of the lucky 10,000 who got their hands on a copy on the release day.

I put on my NerveGear and took a deep breath of both anticipation and excitement before saying, “Link start!” My vision whited out for a second before I’ve seen the language selection menu pop up, I selected Japanese and then saw myself in a room with a mirror to create my Avatar. I decided not to change to much from my normal appearance, just changing my hair color from my normally dark brown hair to a slightly lighter color. I was then asked to enter my Avatars name, not having thought about it for long and not being good at coming up with creativity on the spot I decided to just put my first name in “Hikaru” and that would be it.

With the character creation finally finished my vision whited out a second time, this time though I didn’t end up in a room alone, I was in a busy town market, hundreds, no thousands of people where around me, it took my senses a second to get accustomed to all the sound and the sudden brightness.

I rubbed my eyes one more time and was finally able to see clearly, I stood still for a moment trying to take everything in, it was truly breathtaking, if I didn’t know any better I would say that this is reality and not some virtual world created by a genius. I’ve read all the reviews from the beta, but to be honest they don’t do ‘this feeling’ justice.

It took me a couple more minutes before I was finally able to really start and not just stand still looking around like an idiot, the only thing comforting me was that I didn’t seem to be the only one whose breath was taken by this world.

‘So first of all I should get my starter weapon’ I thought as I looked around at the many NPC shops for my first weapon, I stopped when I saw a short sword, I didn’t know why I stopped at this particular weapon but something about it intrigued me. I picked it up and gave it a couple swings before asking the NPC, “Hey how much is this one?”

“900 col.” the NPC replied.

I checked my funds and noticed that I had only a thousand col as starting money, which would mean after buying this sword I would end up only having 100 left.

I took a couple more swings with the sword thinking if it was worth it, after noticing how nice it felt in my hand though I finally sighed and said, “I’ll take it” and with that I paid the shopkeeper up and stored the sword in my inventory, there is no reason after all to keep it equipped in a town I thought.

“Well with that out of the way I guess I should get a couple healing potions” I thought to myself, before checking out the market for said potions.

After a couple more minutes of looking around I found another NPC who sold what I was looking for.

“How much are the healing potions” I asked.

“100 col. Each” the shop keeper replied.

“Guess that’s it with my starting funds” I thought before saying, “Well I take one then.”

I put the potion in my inventory and with me being all set or to be more correct broke I decided it would be time to leave The Town of Beginnings to try out my new sword and hopefully getting a couple levels as well as some loot, to help me out with my dire financial situation.

* * *

I made my way to the fields but stayed close to the town, after all I was only hoping for some low-level monsters to quickly get some exp. I wandered around for a little bit until I saw a pack of wolf like monsters named Dire Wolf attack a girl about my age.

“Hey, do you need any help?” I asked shouting to her.

She turned towards me, but before she could reply one of the wolves attacked her, by biting into her arm. The girl immediately fell to her knees from the force of the impact.

“No! You don’t!” I shouted as I quickly equipped my sword and aimed for the wolf who was attacking her.

My sword suddenly started to glow, and I released a blow to its neck killing it instantly. The wolf disappeared into blue particles,

I turned my head over to the girl wanting to check on her but before I could the other to wolves started attacking me. Truth be told it was a lot harder fighting two enemies of at the same time but after a about a minute I managed to defeat the last two of the Dire Wolves. A pop up appeared in my view telling me that I leveled up and received 50 col as well as some wolf pelt for defeating the Monsters.

I turned my head over to here once again and asked, “Are you Okay?” As I extended my hand towards her helping her back up.

She nodded as she grabbed my hand getting back on her feet again, “Yeah I am good” she said as she looked at her hp, “My hp is a little low but other wise I am fine” she said with a smile.

As I heard that I grabbed my only health potion from my inventory and handed it over to her, “Here you go, that should help” I said smiling.

She took the potion and used it to replenish her hp before starting to say “Thank you, …” she stuttered a little bit before asking, “What’s your name?”

“I am Hikaru and yours?” I replied with a smile.

“Well Thank you Hikaru-san, I am Silica” she replied smiling as well.

“You can drop the honorific, just Hikaru is fine” I said while slowly sitting down on the grass.

“Okay, Hikaru-sa, Hikaru, you can just call me Silica as well” she said while slightly blushing after me offering to drop the honorific already.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Silica” I said while looking up to her before adding, “mind if I send you a friend request?” I said before sending her one.

“Nice to meet you two, Hikaru” she replied before sitting down as well. “No, it’s no problem” she answered as pop up from my friend request appeared in front of her which she quickly accepted.

Both of us were sitting there for a moment enjoying the scenery when I opened my mouth trying to break the silence “So Silica is this your first MMO?” I asked with curiosity.

She nodded quickly in reply “Mmhm, what about you Hikaru?”

“Well I used to play a lot of MMOs when I was living in America, but I haven’t really gotten into them since moving to Japan two years ago” I replied.

“Wow, you are from America, you don’t sound like a foreigner at all” The girl replied now looking at me with curiosity.

“Well my mother is Japanese” I explained while smiling at her.

* * *

The two of us were siting there for a while talking and marveling at the landscape time totally began to fly and it was getting a little late when I started looking at the clock 17:25.

I turned my head to face Silica, “Well I gotta go offline now, dinner supposed to be ready in about five minutes” I said as I opened my menu looking for the log out button.

“Yeah I should be heading off as well” Silica said also about to open her menu when she heard me mumbling “That’s weird there is no log out button”

The girl then immediately opened up her menu and was surprised to see no way of logging out as well, “Same over her” she added sounding a little worried.

It was just a second after here statement until both of us got engulfed in blue light and after another second we were standing back in The Town of Beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody and Thank you so much for reading this first chapter of my SAO fanfiction. I really hope you've enjoyed it so far and I just want to give you guys a little more background information about Hikaru, that didn't made it in the story yet.
> 
> Hikaru Scott grew up in the US for most of his life being the son of an American father and a Japanese mother he had a good understanding of both languages. After his father died in a tragic car accident his mother decided it would be best for them to move to Japan since it would be easier for her there to find a job to support both her and her son.
> 
> Hikaru had problems acclimatizing to this new culture, the grief from losing his father didn't help either, once SAO got released he decided to give it a shot in maybe making some new friends in Japan and finally starting to feel a little more at home.
> 
> I base most of Hikaru's personality of my self so I would say I got a pretty close link to him, I however do not plan to make him op and give him his own struggle both physically and emotionally during his journey.


	2. Chapter 2

November 6 th , 2022

Perspective Hikaru:

I looked around and noticed that after the teleport Silica was still standing next to me, but it wasn’t just us two here, from my view I would guess that everybody in the whole game must’ve been teleported here.

I looked over to Silica who looked around worried and said, “Don’t worry this must just be a type of starting Event” I tried to sound confident, but to be totally honest I was slightly worried myself.

As I finished my sentence, the sky got covered with a pattern stating both “Warning” and “System Announcement” over and over. 

I looked at all of these messages completely focused, not knowing what to make out of them, when suddenly a blood like liquid started to appear from the middle. It slowly flew down but never touched the ground, instead it started flowing into a shape,the shape of a hooded figure appeared, about twenty meters tall.

There were countless whispers around us as a result of the appearance of this figure, but all of these voices were silenced when the figure started to speak, “Attention, players! Welcome to my world.” it said with a calming yet firm voice.

It took me a moment to understand what was going on but then it suddenly clicked this, ‘This must be Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Sword Art Online’ I thought and I was proven right seconds later when the figure continued to speak, “My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world.”

I started shaking at these words as I tried to process what this could mean, was it related to the logout bug? 

I took a quick look towards Silica to check if she seemed to understand what was happening here, but she was just there staring at the figure, not moving at all.

As I looked up again the voice of the figure once again was heard, “I am sure you’ve already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat… This is not a defect in the game. It’s a feature of Sword Art Online.”

My mind needed a second to process what had just been said, and as it tried to figure out what was going on the voice continued with the same sound as before, “To cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit powerful microwaves, destroying your brain and thus ending your life.”

At these words the crowd started to become loud, mostly with disbelief and the demands to quite joking around, I looked back at Silica again who was so shocked from the announcement that she wasn’t able to move, I tried to look at her comforting, but I am not sure how convincing it was since truth be told I was scared as fuck.

“He’s right that the transmitter’s signals work just like microwaves.” I overheard somebody a little in front of us talking, “If the safety features were disabled, it definitely could fry a brain.”

“Then if we cut the power…” another voice said.

“No, the NerveGear has an internal battery.” the first one replied.

‘Could all of this really happen’ I thought to myself as Kayaba Akihiko started talking again, “Unfortunately, several players’ friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, 213 players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world. As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this including the deaths.” As he fsaid these last words dozens of screens started to appear around him, containing life footage from several news sources.

This was the moment where it really sunk into me that this was indeed happening, but instead of feeling afraid for just my own life, I looked worryingly over to Silica who started shaking a little in fear. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to at least comfort her a little bit and it seemed to have worked at least a little bit, cause for the first time since Kayaba Akihiko appeared and she was able to look away.

“Hikaru…” She said still with fear in her voice as she started to turn her head towards me.

I looked towards her as well trying to look confident, but it was all too obvious that I was afraid as well.

“Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain.”

With these words a new shred of fear fell over me, My mind was taken back to the situation I had first met Silica, her HP went to almost zero, back then, would she have died, if I didn’t intervene. I immediately tried getting a hold of myself again, but it clearly was unnoticed since my face showed the fear for just a second.

“Hikaru…?” Silica asked worriedly.

“I am okay” I replied while focusing on staying calm.

“I am afraid” She replied, with tears forming in her eyes.

I immediately noticed that and tried to speak in the most calm voice I could muster, “So am I, Silica. But I promise you both of us will make it out of here alive, I’ll make sure of that.”

“Hikaru…” She stuttered feeling a little better.

“There is only one means of escape. To complete the game.” the voice started speaking again and explained the game to everybody.

Once it was done it had one more thing to say, “Finally I’ve added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourself”

With these words everybody in the plaza was checking their inventory.

‘A mirror’ I thought as I took a look at it, and suddenly I was engulfed in light.

I took a look around and noticed that everybody has changed appearance, I looked over to the girl next to me, and to be honest, she hasn’t changed much, she was a little smaller than before, but so was I.

“Silica?” I asked.

She just nodded and asked as well “Hikaru?”

I replied with a nod as well, as both of us were looking at each other.

I overheard several suppressed voices, about the change of appearance of a lot of people, there were people who pretended to be a different gender or age and all of them have been caught now.

Kayaba Akihiko raised his voice one final time this evening, “Right now, you are probably wondering, ‘Why?’ Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved, I created Sword Art Online for one reason… To create this world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players.” and with these words the hooded figure started to disappear and the sky has returned back to its former color.

There was a moment of silence in the plaza, when everybody seemed to process what had just happened, but it wasn’t for too long, panic started to form in the people, shouts of disbelief, people collapsing on the floor. It took me a second to react as well, but then I looked over to Silica and said, “We probably should get out of here.”

She nodded sadly and added, “But where should we go?” she asked.

“Well”... I put my hand behind my head thinking of something, “Well first of all I would say an Inn shouldn’t be too bad, it’s almost night, we can plan more tomorrow” I said.

Silica just nodded silently and began to follow me to the nearest inn, both of us were walking in silence after what had just happened.

After a couple of minutes we arrived at the inn, but we had only enough money for one room, “Well guess I’ll be sleeping on the floor” I said a little disappointed as I checked my balance 0 Col, once again. ‘Guess first priority is to get some cash to buy some healing potions’ I thought.

We made our way to the room in silence but once both of us entered, Silica immediately sat down on the bed and tears started rolling down her cheek, it seems that the events have finally caught up to her.

I slowly made my way over to her and sat down next to her. “It’s going to be okay Silica.” I said trying to comfort her, “We gonna survive this game, and return to the real world”

“How do you know that?” she sobbed.

“Well, I just know…” not knowing exactly how to convince her my brain started for a solution and I went with the first thing that came to my mind, “How does that sound, once we are out of this game, we’ll find each other and I’ll invite you out to a bowl of ramen.”

That seemed to do the trick since I got her to crack a small smile and a slight chuckle, “Deal, but how will we find each other?” she asked.

“Good point”, I said before continuing, “Well there is no way around this then, I am Hikaru Scott.”

Silica looked at me for a moment, but once she realized that I just told her my real name, a clear look of surprise formed on her face, “Ayano Keiko” She said stuttering, seemingly not sure if it would be the right thing to tell me her real name.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, again Ayano Keiko.” I said with a smile on my face.

“It’s nice to meet you too Hikaru Scott” she blushed a little looking over to me. My smile clearly screamed, “accomplishment” since Silica tears stopped, and she actually managed to crack a smile.

Both of us were sitting there for a while longer until she let out a slight yawn.

“Well I guess I’ll be heading to sleep” I said as I stood up and made myself comfortable on the floor, “Oyasuminasai, SIlica” I said with a smile.

“Oyasumi” She replied as she laid down on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, thank you for reading chapter 2 of SAO: Hikaru's story. I hopped you liked it as much as I did. I know I already talked about it in my other fanfiction, but here is the same information for you guys as well. I am planning to update both of my current fan fiction's once to twice a week, in alternating order, that means that one chapter of SAO: Hikaru's story will be published and then one of Finding each other(Xenoblade Chronicles 2), followed by Hikaru's story again and so on. I think this is a good way to ensure that both of my fictions will get an about equal amount of updates.  
> I am planning to release the next update to Finding each other, on Thursday and Hikaru's story will be updated either on Friday or Saturday.   
> Thanks so much for reading and feedback is as always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

November 7 th , 2022

Perspective Hikaru:

I spent most of the night just staring up at the ceiling, not being able to sleep much at all, and whenever I managed to close my eyes and drift off for a couple of minutes I started having nightmares of either Silica, me or both of us dying to a random monster.

I had another one of those nightmares when my eyes shot open and I noticed that I was breathing heavily.

It took me a couple of minutes but eventually my breath started to nomilize. I checked the clock and noticed that it was already 4:30 AM, so there is no real reason to go back to sleep and risk getting another nightmare.

I laid there for a couple more minutes until I decided to get up to go outside and walk off the rest of the stress caused by my nightmare. As I tried getting up as quietly as possible, trying not to wake Silica up, I heard a soft voice asking, “Hikaru? Are you up?”

I looked over to the bed and saw Silica sitting up and facing me, “Mhhhmm” I mumbled as I nodded in reply before adding, “I had a nightmare and wanted to go out for a walk to come down.” I went quiet for a second before I shyly added, “Care to join me?”

Silica was quiet for a short moment before she slowly started getting up and nodded.

The two of us left the room and started heading down to the lobby and then outside of the inn back into the town. The feel of cold wind hit us as I opened the front door of the inn and stepped outside. It was a completely different scenery than last evening, where there were hundreds of people then, now there was hardly a soul, well I guess most people would still be sleeping or just getting up, after all it was still dark.

We took a couple steps followed by Silica when I turned my face towards her, “So, I guess you couldn’t sleep as well…?” I asked, trying to start some form of conversation.

“Yeah, it was like, every time I was about to fall asleep my brian reminded me about what happened earlier” She slowly explained, “You must have had some bad nightmares before.” she added, “I could hear you breathing pretty heavy.”

“Yeah” I simply replied, trying not to think too much about my nightmares.

The two of us kept walking for a couple more minutes in silence until Silica finally broke it by asking “So, what should we do next?”

“Well”, I replied, “since we are flat broke, I guess getting some Col. should be our highest priority and then probably, heading to a different village or town, trying to get some good quests in before they are gone.” I was rubbing the back of my head as I said that clearly trying to think about the best way for us to proceed.

Silica nodded at my plan and smiled slightly as she quietly whispered, “Thank you, Hikaru”

I looked over at her confused, “You’re welcome, I guess, but what for?” I asked.

She blushed slightly when she started to explain, “You know, just for sticking with me and not running off to fight alone, for cheering me up last night and now as well” she said with a slight smile.

I smiled slightly back “Of course, Silica”

We kept walking a little more and the sun finally started to rise over the horizon, the feeling of it’s warm rays on my skin let my smile grow. I knew it was only simulated and this was a death-game, but to be honest I enjoyed this moment, even though I deeply realised everything that was going on and that one mistake could mean mine or Silicas death.

It wasn’t much longer until we reached the gate of the city and saw a group of people standing there seemingly checking if they were ready to head out.

They seemed to be lead by a red haired guy in his early twenties, we slowly walked by, I am not sure why but for some reason as we were almost past them I decided to stop, “Excuse me, but I am just curious it looks like you are getting ready to go out, are you guys planning to go anywhere particular?” I asked.

They looked at us for a moment before the leader cracked a smile and answered, “Yeah we are headed to Horunka Village, if you want you two can join us, it be safer if we travel in a large group”

I looked over at Silica as I thought about his offer to get her input. She nodded approvingly and I replied, “Well Thank you, so much we’ll be glad to join. I am Hikaru and this is Silica” I pointed towards her as I introduced her and she slightly bowed.

“Well nice to meet you two Hikaru and Silica”, the leader said before introducing himself “I am Klein and these are my friends I know from the real world, Dale, Dyamm, Harry One and Issin.” The group bowed as well as they were introduced.

“So do you two have any healing items on you?” Klein asked.

I had to shake my head at that question, “I used my last potion to get Silica out of the red yesterday, so this would be a no” I said, a little embarrassed about my financial situation.

Klein looked at us for a moment before he nodded and got two healing potions out of his inventory handing one to me and Silica each, “Here you go” he said.

“Thank you” I said as I accepted the potion, I felt a little bad for taking such vital items from him, but I guess it’s okay since he gave it to me, right? Anyways I knew I would have to pay Klein back later somehow for A the healing potion and B letting us join the group to make it to get to the next village.

“Okay good, I think everybody should be set” Klein announced, before he continued, “Make sure to stay close to each other and try not to get separated until we are back in a safe zone”

And with these words we started heading to Horunka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody and thanks for reading chapter 3 of Hikaru's story, I hopped you enjoyed it so far and would love to hear your thoughts on how it is so far. Anyways I should have chapter 4 out sometimes between next Tuesday and Thursday, I hope you are as excited as I am for the continuation of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

November 7 th , 2022

Perspective Hikaru:

We started our journey to Horunka. It wasn’t a long trip just about 45 minutes of walk time, so it’s not like it would be far or anything, but there would still be a lot of monsters on the way. I took a second to check my stats. ‘Level 2’ it said. ‘Well at least it’s not just 1’ I thought.

We walked for a couple of minutes not encountering any monsters, so my tension eased a little bit and I started to talk to Klein, “So Klein, you guys know each other in Real life, yeah?” I asked.

“Yeap” he answered, “We are all friends IRL, do you know anybody in SAO IRL?” he asked.

“Well no, not really” I replied, “I had problems making friends ever since we moved to Japan”

“Wow, You are a foreigner? You don’t look like one at all.” Klein responded with amazement or shock in his voice..

“Well, my mother is Japanese and my father american. I've spent most of my life living in America though online moved here a little while ago” I replied to his comment before adding, “It’s just hard you know, people are so different here, then in the states and to be honest that made it kinda hard for me to form connections.”

“Well Hikaru, you seem to be a decent guy.” Klein said while looking at me like he is examining me, before stating, “Hey if you want you can hang out with our group more often after this thing is done, you know work together to get out of here.” 

I was making a nervous face before slowly stuttering, “Thank you but let me think about it for a moment”

Klein looked at me trying to judge what exactly I meant when saying that before replying “Well no need to rush anything” he said as he sent me a friend request. As I accepted it he added, “Just hit me up whenever you need something, Okay Hikaru?”

I looked down for a moment before looking back at Klein and nodded, “I will, Thank you” I said before bowing slightly.

Our group kept going through the fields of floor 1, killing a couple monsters here and there. Most of the battle seemed fairly easy, probably though, that was only the case because we have been travelling in such a large party.

The problem with that was that we started to let down our guard a little too much and after about half an hour more of walking I suddenly saw my hp dropping. It took me a moment to realize what has just happened.

I looked at my status effects and saw the ‘bleeding’ effect, before I looked down and realized that a dire wolf had bitten me and tore open part of my leg. 

“Ahhh.” I screamed as I raised my sword and tried to hit the monster, but before I could do so another one of them jumped at me from behind. This caused me to fall down and drop my sword.

“Hikaru!” Silica screamed.

I looked up and saw a dire wolf charging toward my head. ‘This would be it!’ I thought I didn’t even make it through the first floor, before dying in this game.

I closed my eyes and anticipated being killed by the attack of the Dire Wolf, I felt the impact of the monster, but somehow my HP didn’t go to zero, it just kept falling from the bleeding status effect. I opened my eyes again a second later and just saw the monster disappearing in particles.

Once the light was clear I saw Silica standing in front of me holding her sword up and breathing heavily.

‘Did she just save my life, but how did she get over to me in time…” I was so surprised by this fact that I forgot to pay attention to my HP, which just kept falling because of the bleeding effect.

I slowly tried to get up but immediately fell back down, and my eyes closed. All I was seeing was the HUD, now realizing that my HP was continuously dropping. I tried to open my eyes again, but somehow I was unable to. My HP bar kept falling and I started to panic. I couldn’t take a potion, cause I wasn’t able to see, let alone move my arms.

I looked at my HP seeing them drop into double digits. My panic increased, I was going to die after all and there would be nothing I could do about it. My mind started to fade away at this moment. 

* * *

The next thing I remembered was feeling some weight on my arm. I was laying somewhere soft. But how did I get here, I was sure I was going to die there. I slowly started to open my eyes, and I was blinend for a moment before my eyes adjusted to the brightness again. 

The first thing I saw was a wooden wall with a window in it, the sun was shining through the window as it was about to set.

I slowly tried to get up, when suddenly I felt the weight on my arm move around. I looked over to it and saw Silica's head laying there, getting slowly up. She rubbed her eyes and after just a second a smile started to form on her face and tears started to roll down her cheeks as she jumped at me pulling me into a tight hug.

“Hikaru, you are awake!”, she shouted as she held me tighter.

Breathing was getting kinda difficult, “Silica... I… can’t… breath” I replied stutteringly to her hug.

“Oh… sorry”, she immediately let go of me and started to blush slightly.

I looked at her kinda confused, before I asked “What’s going on?”

“You almost died!” Silica replied with a mixture of sadness, fear and anger, “I thought you were gone, your HP just kept falling and falling and you wouldn’t move, wouldn’t even respond. We had to make you swallow the HP potion.” It sounded like she was about to break down, “I thought you were…” more tears started to roll down her face.

I extended my hand toward her face and wiped the tears off her cheek before saying the calmest voice I could muster, “It’s okay, I am still here. It’s okay”

“I was sure, you would…” she stuttered before continuing, “...promise me you won’t ever do this again.”

“It’s not like I wanted to get attacked and almost die Silica.” I tried saying but she interrupted me, “promise me” she demanded with force.

“Fine, ...I promise” I sighed in defeat. “Happy?” I added.

Silica just nodded in reply.

The two of use sat there for a few seconds when suddenly my stomach started to growl.

Silica just smiled at me and asked “hungry?”

I nodded as she handed me a small piece of bread, “Here you go, it’s actually quite tasty”

I took a small bite trying it before eating the rest with one bite. “Mhhmm That’s good” I mumbled.

“See I told you so.” Silica replied teasingly.

“Where did you get that?” I asked her with curiosity.

“Klein gave it to me about an hour ago.” She replied as she walked around the bed and sat down next to me.

“It’s quite pretty isn’t it?” the girl asked.

This question took me a little by surprise and I just mumbled “Mhhm”

“Yeah, it is” I said as I took a look at the sunrise and then back at Silica seeing her being lit up by the orange of the setting sun. She looked absolutely amazing, I didn’t even notice that I started mumbling again, “Yeah definitely pretty” I mumbled while looking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody...  
> I am sorry that I kept you waiting so long, but work and university just robbed me every single bit of free time in the last couple days, but now the good news, I should have plenty of time for writing this week so you probably gonna see 2-3 updates for both of my fanfictions. Anyways I really hopped the chapter was worth the wait and that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and as always feedback is always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody and Thank you so much for reading this first chapter of my SAO fanfiction. I really hope you've enjoyed it so far and I just want to give you guys a little more background information about Hikaru, that didn't made it in the story yet.  
> Hikaru Scott grew up in the US for most of his life being the son of an American father and a Japanese mother he had a good understanding of both languages. After his father died in a tragic car accident his mother decided it would be best for them to move to Japan since it would be easier for her there to find a job to support both her and her son.  
> Hikaru had problems acclimatizing to this new culture, the grief from losing his father didn't help either, once SAO got released he decided to give it a shot in maybe making some new friends in Japan and finally starting to feel a little more at home.  
> I base most of Hikaru's personality of my self so I would say I got a pretty close link to him, I however do not plan to make him op and give him his own struggle both physically and emotionally during his journey.


End file.
